The Strawberry
by Daalny
Summary: Consider it a Missing Scene for Old, Unhappy, Far Off Things  Spoilers for that episode. Lewis/Hobson


Warning: Spoiler for Old, Unhappy, Far Off Things

_Hobson_

There's a banging at my door at least that's what I think it is. I _was _asleep, I switch on a lamp and squint at the brightness. I'm half tempted to tell the bastard to sod off but I get out of bed anyway. Whoever is at my door is going to get a tongue-lashing. I don't bother with a dressing gown I simply pad towards my front door. When I open it I see Robbie my surprise at seeing him is doubled when he lunges forward and grabs me roughly. I don't panic for I know he would never hurt me. My stomach flips when he lowers his head and kisses me.

_Lewis_

Alison McLennan, my former bagman or bagwoman to be politically correct. She's dead I was just informed by Rawbone. He was on duty when the call came in and recognized her and rang me. Just the other day she had gushed to Hathaway about what a good boss I was and just a few hours ago she gave me a kiss. It's three in the morning and what bothers me the most was the kiss. I didn't feel anything, I did feel the pressure of her lips against mine but I didn't _feel_ anything. I never fancied Allie in that way but the fact that I didn't feel something worried me. Also the fact that she is now dead has me thinking of tigers.

Now with Laura in my arms I feel what I have missed: tingling, excitement, throbbing…desire. So far she hasn't questioned why I'm here. I raise her nightshirt to touch her skin and once again there is no protest and I'm glad. I can't talk to her right now I can only use my mouth for kissing and marking her skin. I move forward using my body to direct her to the route I want—her bed.

_Hobson_

I expected to give a tongue lashing not receive one but I'm quite pleased with the turnabout. Some of my brain is devoting itself to as to why this is happening now I know the case he's working on is linked to one he worked on shortly before his wife was killed. Chloe Brooks, the girl in the coma the case he couldn't solve. My brain goes offline when he sucks on the pulse point of my neck. I raise my arms above my head to aid him in the removal of my shirt.

_Lewis_

When Laura's shirt is off I quickly shed my jacket and damn near tear off my shirt. Our chests meet and I simply hold her to me and revel in the feel of her against me. Christ, I'm hard and when my groin bumps into her stomach she smiles. I want her, more than I've wanted anything for a long time. Her small nimble hands make quick work of my belt and soon my trousers pool around my thighs. I mirror her actions by hooking a finger in her knickers and pulling them off. I again use my body to propel her backwards towards the bed. Once we have left the realm of vertical I find my senses flooded with Laura. While she is in my arms I can still feel the heat of her on the sheets and smell her on the bedclothes. I rest most of my weight on my elbows so I don't crush her but I do want to feel as much of her as I can against me. She must feel the same for she wraps her arms and then legs around me.

_Hobson_

I have the solid bulk of a man against me, not only that it's the man I have wanted for so long. Wanting to feel more I secure my legs around him this has the double effect of making a more _intimate_ contact.

_Lewis_

God! I can feel Laura's center. It's too perfect a moment to pass up my mind drifts towards the tigers again and I banish the thought by snapping my hips forward. Heat, warm and smooth welcomes me and I exhale sharply. I move again and I can't help another harsh breath from escaping my lips. Laura isn't silent either her keening moans fill the space between us completing the series of senses. In this moment everything is perfect. I'm giving pleasure and receiving it—perfect.

_Hobson_

I've always enjoyed the first stages of sex, of how my body responds to a partner. Robbie doesn't disappoint the first slide of penetration stretches me in that glorious way that makes my head buzz. The next slides are unhurried and I moan for I feel as though I'm melting. His hand clasps mine and I thread our fingers together. I tighten my muscles as only women can and watch; once again I'm not disappointed.

_Lewis_

Laura has twined our fingers together and I'm touched by the symbolism. I then feel her tighten around me and I shout. I stop for it feels so good I gaze at her and she smiles wickedly and she does it again. My control is gone and I slam forward thankfully Laura doesn't seem to mind.

_Hobson_

It doesn't take long for Robbie to lose his mind, I watch as his eyes close and he starts to pant. His hips lose their rhythm and I feel warmth from within. I want to hold him close but he won't let me. He pushes off and for a moment I'm worried but my fears are calmed as he lean on his side to trail and hand down my body. His fingers ghost over my clit and I bite my lip. He chuckles softly before applying his fingers with more pressure and I proceed to lose my mental abilities.

_Lewis_

As Laura comes undone I watch as her entire body flushes it's lovely. I hold her close as she spins down. When she's back to herself I pull her against me, we arrange ourselves on the bed but still no words are exchanged. We'll talk in the morning of things that have happened in years past. I'll explain my fear that every woman I kiss leaves me. I tell her that I want to be with her but as of right now words would mar this moment. She seems to understand for she snuggles her head into my chest and shoulder. My nose finds its way into her head of blonde hair and I inhale deeply. It's with a sense or irony that I learn that she uses strawberry scented shampoo.

_A man walking across a field encountered a tiger. He fled, the tiger chasing after him. Coming to a cliff, he caught hold of a wild vine and swung himself over the edge. The tiger sniffed at him from above. Terrified, the man looked down to where, far below, another tiger had come, waiting to eat him. Two mice, one white, one black, little by little began to gnaw away at the vine. The man saw a luscious strawberry near him. Grasping the vine with one hand, he plucked the strawberry with the other. How sweet it tasted!_

_A Zen Parable _


End file.
